1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control systems for controlling entertainment systems, such as multimedia systems, Internet access systems and browsers, and related methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Remote control systems are ubiquitous in entertainment systems and multimedia systems of a wide variety, including TVs, game systems, VCRs and many other well-known entertainment devices. At the same time, the need has arisen for providing computer related control capabilities in the living room along with the control of the more conventional entertainment devices typically present in the living room. For example, combined PC and TV systems have been introduced which integrate the capabilities of the personal computer with the television. Also, set top Internet access devices have been introduced which integrate Internet access capabilities with conventional televisions. The ability to provide full control of a PC or an Internet browser typically requires the use of a keyboard as well as a mouse. A conventional remote control is therefore inadequate for control of such combined entertainment systems.
Wireless keyboards have been introduced to meet this need which allow the user of a combined PC and TV system or a user of a TV Internet access device to control such systems more conveniently. Such wireless keyboards may often include an integrated mouse or other pointing device to provide full control of the PC or Internet functions. Also, wireless keyboards specifically designed for combined PC and TV or TV and Internet device control have been designed with function keys which may be used for control of the TV to provide complete control in a single remote device.
Although such wireless keyboard control devices can provide full control capabilities the wireless keyboards are typically similar in size to a conventional keyboard and are thus somewhat cumbersome for use in living room environment. To substantially reduce the size of the keyboard however, would result in the keys being too small for easy use, particularly in a dimly lit environment such as a living room. Also, the multiple functions provided by such a wireless keyboard adapted for control of both a PC or Internet access device and a TV require a larger keyboard layout. This relatively large size of a wireless keyboard also makes balancing the keyboard on the lap of the user somewhat difficult. Also, such wireless keyboards are somewhat obtrusive when not being used, whether when the TV/PC is not being used or when a TV program or video is being viewed. For this reason, a user of such a combined entertainment system incorporating a TV/PC or TV/Internet device will want to also have a hand held remote control to avoid having to use a cumbersome wireless keyboard at all times. This approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,390 which describes the use of two remote controls, one a hand-held remote control and the other a wireless keyboard to control a PC/TV entertainment system. This of course does not solve the problem of the obtrusive nature of the wireless keyboard in the living room during the times when it is not being used.
Accordingly, the addition of PC and/or Internet access capabilities to the conventional TV based entertainment system has introduced the problem of controlling such systems with a convenient yet full function remote control system.